Cultured
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: loe ten song drabbles. part of the fanfiction tagging game. read and review people.


Practice Makes Perfect (Cute Is What We Aim For)

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**I kinda just did this for fun. But the first 5 people that review this and want to get tagged are TAGGED! Haha. Just make sure **_**I send you a PM**_** telling you that you are tagged because if you just do it, then it will be chaos for Em! I will email her the list of you guys' names when I get the list sorted out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any of these amazing songs! Or the lyrics that I stuck in there. Me and Deni share JB's lollipops. But let's not get into that!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Practice Makes Perfect (Cute Is What We Aim For)**

She was so sweet. Just like candy. And I was in dire need of a sugar rush.

I knew my mother wouldn't approve of what I was doing, but I was weak against her.

Her body language was telling me that she wanted me.

What was I supposed to do just refuse the beautiful blonde that I loved? It had become a weekly thing. Each time it was better and better.

Practice makes perfect, right?

**Mushaboom (Feist ft. The Postal Service)**

I sat in the rocking chair on the small porch.

We were two crazy kids that had run off, abandoned fortune and perused a life of unfailing love.

Our house was small but livable; the snow this winter made it beautiful. I watched the fire as it grew in the living room. I was in a daze; after all that we have given up, the things we received in return were far better.

I felt a hand rub slightly on my now protruding stomach. I turned to see my husband, Joe, whispering words to the child inside of me.

He looked up at me and smiled, "I am glad we didn't listen to our parents."

"Me too. At least we have each other to help stick it out."

**Lollipop (Lil Wayne)**

My mouth was still tingling from last night.

He was so sweet, I wanted more. He assured me that it wasn't breaking his vow by this. But honestly I could care less about his vow. As my friend would so blatantly say, I want him inside me. Now!

The way his manhood felt inside my mouth. The taste.

I was getting hot thinking about it.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. Why did this feel like a booty call?

I hear the deep, husky voice answer on the other line.

"Joe, ya it's me Lilly… I am coming over. Get ready."

**(A/N: so that probably sucked! I have no experience! Haha. But it was for Deni! It came on my shuffle and I HAD to do it! That song is hardcore mainstream but meh. Whatever!)**

**Admit It!! (Say Anything)**

I come back from tour to this? She used to be so free, and edgy. Not afraid to be herself.

I asked her why, she responded that it was just time to stop being so butch.

Butch? When did my Lilly start talking or thinking like that.

I watch her now, she is so fake. Her clothes now are straight from some trendy post-modern magazine. She probes for attention in her little group. Patting herself on the back.

I watch her walk with her friends past a group of boys. They start to taunt and tease them. I notice one shaggy brown haired boy in the sea of the clone's latest victims.

Oliver?!

That's her best friend damn it!

I stand up and storm over to her. "Lilly can I talk to you a second?"

I drag her away from the crowd. She rolls her eyes at me and sighs, "What do you want Joseph?"

"Lilly, that was OLIVER! You know your best friend since pre-school!"

"Oh, that loser."

"What have you become Lills? What do you have to say for yourself?"

**Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh (Bright Eyes)**

"What are you saying Lilly?"

"Joe, I am sorry it just kinda happened. You were always gone, and Nick would actually take the time talk to me while you were away."

"Lilly, how long has this been going on." I said with a stern voice.

"I don't know a couple weeks now." She says nervously through the receiver.

I sigh, a couple of weeks. My own brother. Gosh this isn't fair.

"Lilly, I can't really talk about this. I'll talk to you later."

"Joe, wai-" I hear her attempt to say before I hang the phone up.

I look down at my hand. I am grasping the lock of hair that she gave me. She said that would prove that our love would never die.

I look in the mirror and see a stranger. I don't know who I am without her.

**The Sound of Settling (Death Cab for Cutie)**

I look up the isle to see the girl of my dreams marrying Kevin, my brother.

It has been years since we met Lilly Truscott. She was always my best friend, but she always felt like a little more than that to me.

I had never known how to bring it up. Yes. I, Joseph Adam Jonas, had no clue how to tell her.

I watched as years passed. As her love for Kevin began to blossom, I sat and encouraged her. I even gave her freaking advice.

I sit here and think of the love that could have been.

If only I had thought of something charming to say.

**White Lines & Red Lights (Between the Trees)**

It was a clear night in a small town.

The two lovers drove down a semi deserted road with rows and rows of stoplights.

They seemed to have no luck, every time the light turning red.

"Hey Lills, I have an idea that will speed up the time that we have to spend at these red lights." The raven haired boy said.

The blonde whipped her head to face him and mumbled, "Hmm?"

He leaned in and their lips met.

It had now become a game, every red light a passionate kiss to pass the time.

After a few more stops they leaned in again, but the boy stopped a few inches away from her lips.

"I love you Lilly."

"I love you too Joe."

The were about to kiss again but the light turned green. They sped forward, and wished for more red lights.

**I'll Be (Low vs Diamond)**

Guys have never treated me right, I have been cheated on, stood up, dumped, anything under the sun. You name it, it has happened to me.

And after Lucas, I swore that I was never going to love again. Boys were so not worth my time.

I had become lazy, not caring about my appearance, much to Miley's dismay of course.

But there had always been this one boy. I was falling for him; my best friend, though I would never admit it. It would be a double hit. Losing my best friend and having my heart broken all in one.

I fell asleep crying again. It had become a routine these days.

I woke up to someone putting a blindfold over my eyes. I guess they knew that I would scream so they had put one hand over my mouth.

"Shhh Lily, it's me Joe."

I was silent. What was he doing here?

He put me in his car and we started driving, after a while I fell back asleep again. This time no tears, but a slight smile on my face.

I woke up to my car door being open, a cool breeze sending shivers down my spine.

I felt him guiding me towards the source of the breeze, taking off the blindfold.

In front of me was the beautiful, vast ocean, and I was standing on a highly vegetated cliff looking out to the horizon.

"You see this Lilly, the world is waiting for you. Your heart is hurt. I understand, but you have to just jump into it feet first. Not everyone is going to hurt you. The world is calling you Lilly. We are waiting."

I closed my eyes and saw the past; I just laughed at all the things I was worried about. And I knew right then.

I'll be.

**Such Great Heights (The Postal Service)**

They told us we were crazy.

But I swear, we were meant to be. It seemed like we were made into corresponding shapes. Like puzzle pieces.

We would always be together. Running around on the beach, or just laying on the couch together in a blissful silence, we molded together as one.

We had quirks about us that we loved. Like how he knew that I love when he kept the natural wave in his hair, so when we are together he leaves it intact.

Or how I know that he loves to run his fingers over my butterfly tattoo on my shoulder blade, so I purposely wear tank tops that reveal the design.

I could swear that the freckles in our eyes were mirror images, and when we kissed it they are perfectly aligned.

They told us we were getting in to deep, that our love was going to such great heights that when it fell apart we would come crashing down beyond repair.

But we knew that wouldn't happen. Our love was forever.

So for now, I think we'll stay.

**Guilty Pleasure (Cobra Starship)**

I don't even care about what the papers say about me. Ya, I am Joe Jonas' girlfriend get over it.

I just came here to have some fun. Let the techno beat flow through my body as I grinded up against my man.

He was my guilty pleasure.

My intoxication.

The camera's were flashing but we weren't gonna stop. Not until the sun comes up, breaking dawn on a new day.

The fan sites would be in frenzy, many would hate me. Oh well, you can't win them all.

Cause all I did was come here to dance tonight with my guilty pleasure.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**This was fun.**

**Everyone has homework. Look up and listen to one of the songs on here that you don't know! I promise it will be an awesome culturing experience.**

**Does anyone notice that I love to make JB suffer sometimes? Haha. Cause I like making Joe suffer by making Lilly leave him for his brothers! Haha.**

**And I know on Such Great Heights I went a little crazy with adding the actual lyrics into the story. But I couldn't help it. It was perfect! Haha.**

**Shout out to Deni, Anna, and Emilie! You guys are HARDCORE! Haha :D**

**Read and Review!**

**Cayce aka MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**


End file.
